When The Stars Go Blue
by SterlingEnigma
Summary: Maybe being labeled a 'lovesick puppy' wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Chosenshipping, Silver/Blue. Pokemon Special-verse.


Finally finished. I've been working on this a little at a time for months now and finally managed to finish it last night. I started it when I was having a bit of a Tim McGraw binge. When The Stars Go Blue is one of my favorite songs he sings, and it made me think up this story. I didn't go into much detail about their clothing, so I drew some sketches which can be found here (just remove the spaces and paste into a new tab/window):

http:/ www . Sheezyart . Com / art / view / 2482765 /

Without further adieu, enjoy the story.

* * *

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

Silver had always hated formal gatherings. Unfortunately for him, attendance was mandatory for all Pokedex holders at this one. Professor Oak was being honored for his 45 years of research by the Pokemon Association, so his protégés had to attend. Even the dex holders from Sinnoh had made it.

The antisocial redhead tugged at his necktie for the umpteenth time that night. The only thing he hated more than formal gatherings was formal clothing. His fussing was interrupted as a hand smacked his own away and smoothed out the collar of his dress shirt. "You're going to wrinkle it, Silver." He rolled his eyes and smiled ever so slightly at the melodic voice. "What are you doing over here? Why aren't you out there having fun with the others?"

"Because fancy black-tie parties aren't fun to me, Blue. Why aren't YOU out there having fun?" Silver answered gruffly. He hadn't meant to sound so rough, he wasn't mad at her, but he wasn't too happy about the guy she had brought as her date. Blue had a bad habit of dating guys Silver would describe as 'piggish jerks' and then crying on his shoulder when they broke up a week later. Her current piggish jerk had accompanied her, or rather was forcibly dragged by her, to this gala. Seeing her with him was enough to suck the partying mood out of Silver.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok. If you insist on staying over here, then I won't force you to socialize, but you're always welcome to cut in if you feel like dancing." She giggled at the last part. She was joking, knowing Silver would never want to dance. She cast one more glance at the redhead before turning and walking back to where her date was waiting.

Silver let out a sigh and looked at his reflection in the nearby window. He had grown quite a bit in the past years. He now stood several inches taller than Blue, though still a tiny bit shorter than Gold (who used it against his antisocial friend quite often). His shoulders had widened out and his muscles added to his lean frame. His hair, neatly combed, was slightly shorter than it had been as a kid. He has been growing it out until Gold made a snide comment about looking like a girl. Silver promptly punched Gold, and then went to the barber's shop.

He turned his attention from the window to the crowded ballroom, searching for the brunette in the crowd of people on the dance floor. When he caught sight of her his eyes glazed over slightly and his mind began to wander. He hated feeling like this. He adored her, he would do anything to see her smile, he wanted to hold her in his arms and to know nothing would ever hurt her again. But she thought of him as a brother. And so he would ignore the butterflies in his stomach whenever she looked at him, the spark whenever she touched him, and bite his tongue whenever she came to him crying.

Silver snapped out of his wandering thoughts and went to grab a glass of punch.

* * *

Several hours had passed, though Silver hadn't done much. He found people would not try to talk to him as much when he was holding a glass of punch, so he had been holding on to the same glass for an hour with no intentions to drink it. Lucky for him, because in the mean time someone had spiked the punch.

He had long since lost sight of Blue and her date on the dance floor. Probably for the best. He was miserable enough, the last thing he needed was to add even more misery to the equation. Suddenly his attention was drawn to the slouched over figure sitting at a table on the far side of the room. Brunette curls fell over her shaking shoulders.

"Oh crap." Silver muttered as he slowly made his way across the room. She seemed to sense when he approached and turned her head slightly. She had managed to hold back her tears quite well, only a few escaping and running down her face.

"Where's your date?" Silver asked as he offered her a napkin to dry her tears on.

"Gone. He went home with some other girl. Jerk..."

"His loss." Blue started to raise a glass of punch to her lips but Silver's hand closed over the top of the glass before she could drink any. "You just get this?"

"Umm, yeah. Why?"

Silver switched their glasses while motioning to the punchbowl with his head. Blue tilted her head to look past Silver only to see a rather terrified looking Gold being yelled at by Crystal. She held his precious pool cue over her knee, threatening to snap it in half. What had he done to make her so angry?

"Spiked." Short and to the point, so like Silver. Blue smiled sadly before throwing her arms around the male's shoulders and letting her face rest hidden in the crook of his neck.

"You're always looking out for me Silver. I wish I could find a guy like you..."

He was thankful that she couldn't see the pain flash through his eyes.

"Yeah, a guy like me," he thought as he brought one of his hands up to the back of her head and slowly stroked her hair, "but not me..."

"Wanna dance?"

Blue pulled back, surprised at his offer. Who was this and what did they do with Silver?

"W-what?"

"I figured it would cheer you up a little. And I don't think one dance will kill me..."

He stood and offered his hand to her, averting his eyes as an ever so slight blush appeared on his face. "I'm not offering again..."

Though she questioned his motives, Blue took Silver's hand as she was lead to the dance floor. She smiled a bit when their hands made contact. Silver always made her feel safe.

It was a bit awkward at first since Silver was inexperienced when it came to dancing and didn't know where to put his hands or where to step, but Blue tried her best not to laugh. He was trying his hardest. Thankfully no toes were stepped on, and eventually they fell into the rhythm.

The song ended too soon for the both of them, music slowly fading out. Their eyes met as the last note died, both noticing a certain awkwardness in the other's gaze which caused a mischievous smile to break out on Blue's face. She took Silver's hand and tugged him away from the dance floor. "C'mon, let's go out on the balcony for a bit."

Silver was overcome with a sense of deja-vu as he was lead towards the doors. She had lead them to freedom all those years ago just like this, hand in hand. He would never admit it out loud for fear of being compared to a lovesick puppy, but he would follow her anywhere, as long as she lead him like this.

The refreshing night air wrapped around the two as soon as the balcony doors swung open, a nice contrast to the stuffy heat of the ballroom. As the doors clicked shut behind them all noise from the party was erased and the two teens were left in a comfortable and relaxing silence. Blue leaned against the railing, chin resting on her palm as she admired the radiance displayed up in the night sky. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky and a bright full moon casting soft white light onto the landscape.

Silver slowly made his way over to Blue, leaning forward on the railing next to her. He shifted his gaze from the stars back to her face. "You ok?"

She turned her head towards him just a bit and gave a small smile. "Better than ok. Thanks for dancing with me. I know you hate that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, well, I figured it would cheer you up and all.." He shifted the arm closest to her so that he was leaning his face onto his palm, hoping that his fingers would help cover his blush. It must have done the job, because Blue turned her attention back to the shimmering sky.

"I've always loved the stars. They're just so dazzling and free. In a way they almost remind me of your eyes," She turned her face back towards Silver's, "especially tonight with the moon being so bright."

She giggled as Silver's usual emotionless mask crumbled, leaving him with a pink face and an expression proving she caught him off guard. He quickly composed himself before replying, "The stars only look so dazzling and bright because of the blue sky next to them. They're opposites, but they complement each other..."

Flattery from the implied complement (you don't hear those from Silver often) quickly turned to guilt. "Silver, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Why would I ever need to find someone like you when I have the real thing right here?" As she spoke, she slowly slid her hand closer to his, until their fingers touched.

"This must be a dream," Silver thought to himself. But the sparks that shot up his spine as her fingers gripped his a bit tighter were very real. Sure, she had flirted with him before, but always in a teasing way. She seemed quite sincere this time. Silver's usually quick thinking brain was suddenly at a loss.

"B-blue..."

"Will you dance with me again?"

"But...there's no music."

"We can improvise. Please, Silver?"

As if he could ever say no. She tugged at his hand, still intertwined with her own, and lead him away from the railing. Silver took his free hand and placed it on her waist, apparently not to her liking, because she took her free arm and slid it around his neck, pressing their bodies closer together and forcing him to fasten his arm around her torso, hand now resting on her other hip. As they started to sway to the beat of an unheard tune, Blue rested her cheek on his shoulder and let out a small giggle.

"Your heart's beating so fast, Silver." She absentmindedly drew circles in the fabric adorning his shoulder as she contemplated how to word what she was about to say. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Silver froze, knowing exactly what she was referring to. She'd finally caught on. "Well," he thought, "No point in denying it now..."

"I know you think of me as a brother. Besides, I'm obviously not your type." He thought back to all the meatheads and doushebags she had dated, how he had been so enraged by them, and how long it had taken for him to realize he was jealous. Too bad none of that mattered anymore. Now that she knew about his feelings for her things couldn't go back to normal. Silver looked down, not wanting to see her face as she rejected him.

"Silver, did you ever stop to think about why I went out with those guys?"

"I tried not to..."

"I was lonely." Silver looked up slightly. He definitely didn't expect to hear her say that. "It's always felt like there was something missing from my life, like there was a hole in my heart that nothing filled. I always dated such stupid jerks because they were either too dumb or too vain to notice I was using them. When I came crying to you it wasn't because they'd dumped me, it was because I still hadn't found what I've been looking for..."

Silver was stunned to say the least. He'd had no idea that she had been just as lonely as him.

"Don't you want to know why I'm telling you all this?

His tongue still refused to cooperate, so he simply raised his metallic eyes and once again locked them with hers and nodded weakly. She raised her head off his shoulder a bit.

"Right now, with you, it feels like there was never anything missing."

Her coy smile, the sincerity in her words, the way the moonlight gleamed in her cerulean eyes, it was all too much for him to resist. Before he even realized what was happening, he had started leaning closer to her. Their foreheads gently bumped into each other's for a brief second as both slowly let their eyes flutter closed in anticipation.

Their lips finally met, just barely ghosting over each other, but leaving both craving more. Blue pulled herself up on her toes as Silver tightened his grip on her waist, providing both with better leverage as they added more pressure to the kiss. Blue's heart sped up to the pace Silver's had been at before. She could only imagine how erratic his must be now.

He was surprisingly gentle, considering how long he had been waiting for this moment. They both savored every slow, delicate movement and prayed in vain for it to never end.

Her lips were softer than he had imagined, sweeter than he had ever dreamed. His lungs began to burn, craving oxygen, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Thankfully Blue's lungs needed air as much as Silver's and she pulled away, both gasping for air and resting their foreheads together once again.

Amid their panting, their eyes met yet again with the same hint of shy awkwardness as before. "That's what gave you away."

"Huh?" Silver's mind was still reeling from the kiss, barely registering her words.

"That look. That's the 'lovesick puppy' look. That's how I figured out your feelings." She smiled a little wider, "Sorry, you probably don't appreciate the comparison, do you?"

Finally finding his tongue, he replied, "I think I can live with it."

Blue finally pulled back from their embrace, standing at arm's length, but still clasping Silver's hands in hers. "You ready to go back inside?"

Silver turned his gaze down to his feet, staring at them for a moment before muttering, "Gold's going to say something."

"I'm sure all our friends are going to say something."

"Gold is going to say something _inappropriate_," Silver clarified.

Blue just laughed. "He's already on Crystal's bad side tonight. As long as she still has his pool cue held hostage, I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior."

Blue leaned up and gave a quick peck to Silver's cheek. "C'mon. We can't stay out here forever." And with that she tugged at their intertwined hands yet again, leading him through the ballroom doors and into a future filled with love and happiness.

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

_I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue_

* * *

In case you didn't get it, Gold was the one who spiked the punch. Kind of a cheesy ending, but I'm honestly sick of this story. I want to write something different now.

Anyways, I hope you liked it. Review if you feel like it, and thanks for reading.


End file.
